Friendly Brown Eyes
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Tyson one-shot


_**Any Beyblade one-shots are strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**T**__**he additional individuals of a one-shot story belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of a one-shot story's autobiographies belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these very autobiographies.  
The storyline of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot storylines OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot storylines.  
Ideas put forward to the creation of a one-shot belong exclusively to the persons who requested a one-shot to be written for them by **__**Piscesgirl09: publisher of these one-shot ideas OR belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these one-shot ideas.**_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**__**  
**__**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.**__**  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_****_

Thank you for your co-operation.

* * *

[Story Start]

Moon got up out of her sleeping bag at her mate's house, feeling absolutely wiped out from last night's antics - she could definitely feel a headache coming on. She had been out having a good time with her mates at a sleepover and it was the first time they all had experienced a night fest with alcohol. So now everyone was getting up with a hangover. Not everyone's ideal way to get up the morning.

"Oh fuck my life, I should've been back at my Aunt's and Uncle's 10 minutes ago." Moon mumbled to herself, heaving her drained body from her warm sleeping bag to greet the cold air of her mate's bedroom. She crawled over quietly to her bag and began searching for her mobile. She found it lying somewhere at the bottom covered in food remnants from the party gear everyone had brought round last night. This was why there were several huge crisp and chocolate packets strewn across the floor. _**Bloody good thing her parents decided to stay in their outhouse for the night...I think they would be a bit shocked by what we did,**_ Moon smiled to herself and shook her head. She didn't regret what happened last night, they had all behaved reasonably sensibly with the alcohol and they may have exceeded their limits a bit, but you know what? It was worth it. Moon dialled her home number and made her way to the bathroom so she didn't wake her friends, yawning as she shut the door.

"Let me guess: you've got a hangover?" A familiar male voice chuckled down the phone. Moon relaxed a bit; she'd been expecting her Aunt and Uncle to be pretty annoyed with her for not keeping up with time. But then her mate's parents had asked her Aunt and Uncle's permission for her to have some alcohol as long as they were there in case there was a problem. So she might be let off.

"Morning Uncle Chris, yeah - you're right. I've now got a thumping headache. But I tell you what, I really enjoyed myself. Thanks for letting me do that last night. I really appreciate it," Moon chuckled herself, then suddenly letting out a slight yawn. She knew her Uncle was smiling down the phone, "Anyway, I'm also really sorry I haven't made my way back yet - I've only just got up. Is it alright if I have some more time to get myself sorted?"

"What's the time your end?" Uncle Chris asked. Moon looked up at the clock in the bathroom. It was 10:07am.

"It's 7 minutes past 10 now. Shall I try and aim to be back by lunchtime?" Moon replied, again stifling another yawn. She couldn't describe how tired she was and she wasn't about to start. All she wanted now was a warm bath and to have a couple of hours sleep.

"That's fine sweetheart, let me know when you're ready and I'll come pick you up. Don't try getting yourself home when you're tired. If you want, you don't have to come home till near dinner time. But whatever you would like to do, just let me know and it's fine." Uncle Chris said down the phone. Moon let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Chris. I'll give you a bell when I'm ready. See you later!"

"See you later Moon." Moon and her Uncle Chris put down the phone. Now Moon could relax with her friends. She made her way back into the bedroom, where one of her mates was just stirring.

"Urgh…shit…what time is it?" All that could be seen was a crumpled green pyjama top and trousers with a black heart on it, a mass of blond hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes peeping out, which Moon believed to be was Sasha groaning from her splitting headache.

"It's now 10 minutes past 10." Moon replied softly, letting out another yawn while she smoothed out her ice blue pyjama top and shorts. Sasha moaned quietly in despair she threw her head back onto her pillow, "How's the hangover?" Moon teased, even though she felt pretty crap herself.

"It's great. I really feel I've been knocked over by a bus - it's brilliant." Sasha said sarcastically, but smiling as she did so. She was often good natured about these things.

"Same here - only I've been knocked by a truck." Another female voice piped up from beside Moon. The girls who were up turned round to see a rather cheerful Hayley getting up with her mid-length red hair bouncing about her shoulders as well as her black pyjamas with a pink skull on the front bouncing off her ivory skin.

"Someone's already with it." Moon grinned as her bubbly friend started eating her leftover chocolate.

"Dude, I'm always with it." Hayley smirked as she plonked herself on a cushion. Moon and Sasha rolled their eyes, then they saw their other friend stagger to their feet. Yasmin looked the worst off so far as she woozily made her way over to her friends, looking very dizzy.

"God, I can't sit properly. How are you lot faring?" She asked as her coffee coloured skin and orange silk fabric of her pyjamas made contact with a sleeping bag on the floor, "I know little Miss Sunshine here is looking quite pleased with herself." Yasmin smiled weakly as she plonked her head on a pillow nearby to grab a doze.

"What?" Hayley pouted, giving them her typical puppy eyes when she wanted them to do something with her.

"Marvellous. One's got chocolate; one can't keep her bloody eyes open. Welcome to a brand new day. I can't fucking wait." A harsh voice called sarcastically from behind. Moon and Sasha shook their heads and smiled at each other ruefully. There was good old Zoe coming to join them, her punky long brown hair with green and black streaks standing up at all angles. They knew that she could have the foulest moods if she felt like crap. And this happened to be one of those times, "And where the fuck is my lip ring?"

"Hey guys, got a text from Tyson Granger!" Moon suddenly said in surprise; it wasn't like Tyson to be up so early on a Saturday morning. Tyson and Moon were friends at school when they had the same classes and they hung out when together when neither of them didn't have other commitments – they would just sit and chat for while they watched the sun set on those afternoons. The thing that made him catch her eye was his bright personality. He had a warm smile and friendly brown eyes that made Moon want to smile each she saw them. Over time recently, she gradually felt herself begin to develop feelings for him. Each time her friends confronted her, she always denied – but they all knew it – she loved him. A lot. Moon now passed over the phone to Hayley so she, Sasha, Yasmin and Zoe could take a look. It read this:

_Morning Sleepyhead ;) Do u want to meet up? I'm bored 'cos all my m8s are doing something else - so if u want, we could have a laugh. What do u say? Tmb plz Tyson x P.S. I've got something to tell you ;)_

"Niiiiiice. Sure liking the sound of that. You should so totally go." Yasmin grinned when she finished reading the text. In fact, all of the girls were grinning away – well Zoe did her usual devil smirk – but you get the idea.

"Um, ok, I'll text him back" Moon took her phone back and quickly made a reply, then gave it back to her friends to see what she had put:

_Morning ;) Yeah sure, that's fine! Might be a bit slow though lol I got really pissed last night – alcohol's still in the system XD At the park for 12 – see you then x P.S. Better tell me or else ;)_

"Go on, send it! You know you want to." Yasmin winked as she nudged Moon playfully, who rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm up for it – what you guys gonna do though?" Moon said, smiling at her scowling friend who was sat behind her reading the text.

"Pft. Whatever. You can go by yourself. I'm gonna go crash at my place and do my own thing - much better use of my time." Zoe huffed, being stubborn as usual. She wasn't cold or nasty really; usually she was great mate to hang out with because she was your regular tomboy and she kept it real as well as still being to make everything a good time. That's why the girls wouldn't know what to do without her.

"Fine then – oh shit! I'd better go get ready!" Moon gasped as she saw the time and ran to the bathroom. The girls looked at the clock. 11:18am. Someone might be late. Whoops.

After all the girls had had breakfast (obviously once Zoe had stopped shouting at poor Hayley for losing her lipring before they found it), Moon made her way down to the park. 11am. _Phew! I just made it!_ She thought as she scanned the area, looking for Tyson. Moon just kept it simple because she wasn't in the mood for dressing up by wearing blue skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black shirt over the top, black and red trainers while having no accessories.

"Hey Moon!" A loud, goofy voice called from the other side of the park. Moon felt herself smile a she turned to face her cheerful friend. Tyson was there in front of her in his usual gear, a huge grin stretched across his face. She felt her cheeks begin to burn up.

"Hey Tyson! How are you?" Moon smiled as she hugged Tyson tightly, looking into his bright brown eyes – which were dancing about mischievously. _Now what is he up to? _She thought. He chuckled good naturedly and smiled. Then Moon let out an almighty yawn.

"I'm fine, how about you? Looking a bit wiped out here" Tyson smirked at her - teasing, while she blushed a very dark shade of crimson.

"Um, I got pissed last night – but I didn't do anything silly!" She giggled as Tyson began to snigger at her uncontrollably at her tired state, "But anyway…what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Tyson managed to control himself enough so he could look Moon directly in the eyes, to which a small blush crept up his cheeks as he admired her enchanting grey eyes.

"Well…for a while I have felt this and I've tried to tell you before, but I never…seemed to find the words to describe it," Tyson paused a moment, gathering his breath, "Moon…I love you."

Moon felt her chest jolt as her started to thump really badly to compensate for the amount of blood that rushed to her cheeks. Revealing a very heavy blush. But she didn't feel awkward or anything bad – she then smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss Tyson gently on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said softly, watching as a shocked Tyson stroked the area of his cheek he just kissed. He then grinned and took her hand.

"Now how about a date?" Tyson asked, a cheeky smirk. Moon laughed and hugged him tightly as they began to walk towards town.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09:_**_ Thnx for reading :)_


End file.
